russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13 Unleashes ‘Third Quarter Storm’ of Strong Programs
June 28, 2014 Revamped faves, news and sports exclusives comprise IBC’s Q13 slate '' A group of TV officials and employees with whom I used to work, when the president Benigno Noynoy Aquino III managed Channel 4 (PTV) is the government channel, RPN-9 and IBC-13 is currently the top networks compared to the two dominants as well. They complained that the PCGG appointed management of Channel 13 has allowed the erest while very profitable TV network to completely the rates. I told that upgrade the equipment and facilities to make the network war. And now used to be the no.3 station in all program surbeys at the bottom of surveys, competitive with other stations. Even its money-making programs compared to other giants. Remember of IBC-13 jingle of the 80's life is a drama, life is a comedy, action and fantasy. At the 1994 station ID as Pinoy ang Dating, Those days with Super Boink, Ghost Fighter, PBA, Sinbad, Shaider, Bioman, Maskman, Kamen Rider Black, etc. In which, those VTV programming starts in 1996 with the PBA games. With brand-new shows and newly improved favorites, The Kapinoy Network IBC-13 stands for Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13 is all set to unleash a storm of game-changing programs recently announced with its “Signal No.13: Umuulan ng Kapinoy” third quarter campaign, as no less than IBC President and CEO Boots Anson-Roa spearheaded the official unveiling of the network’s new line-up of Sports (I), Entertainment (B) and News and Current Affairs © offerings during a recent trade launch attended by a number of business partners, media agencies, key sponsors and other VIPs. Back in the day when we used to have the likes of Ghost Fighter, Masked Rider Black and Yaiba on our TV screens, an impressive and memorable imaging campaign produced by Philippine TV networks would be possible because of budgetary concerns. Commissioned by IBC-13, has certainly made a good mark for fans of local TV, with its very nationalistic tone fit for a image campaign. By the standards of is a masterpiece. For me this is good news because employees especially the older ones will be more motivated to do their craft. Broadcasting equipments will be new and they can hopefully reign again. The government will have a buyer that can really manage to have a responsible news reporting. Our Philippine entertainment industry with viewers can choose more programs that are suitable to their preferences. IBC-13, TV5 and RPN-9 is doing good once again. It can now rival the two biggest networks ABS-CBN and GMA-7. ''IBC president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa outlines the network's programming for the third quarter of the year. Hosted by Maya Loves Sir Chief's love team of Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap, the trade event gave attendees an exclusive and first-hand look of what promises to be even greater things to come from the Kapinoy Network this third quarter, what with a fortified programming grid that further reinforces IBC-13’s commitment in offering viewers a different kind of Philippine TV experience. IBC is able to provide strong signal nationwide, and IBC-13 will be the undisputed #3 station in the country. IBC-13’s third quarter storm officially makes its mark on June 30 with the launch of an even stronger aftenoon television block, beginning with the back-to-back premieres of two of the Kapinoy Network’s most engaging programs: Retro TV (at 4:30PM-5:00PM), a most creative concept by Gel Garciano and Rowie Valencia, brings back the network’s hit shows from classic files in a fun-filled, imaginative production. Alfred Vargas host the show in a hip manner as a video jock who does in the intro, comments and wrapping up of the TV reruns. Mondays and Wednesdays will feature TODAS, one of the most successful gag shows in the ‘80s with Joey de Leon, Jimmy Santos, Maribeth Bichara, Val Sotto, Richie da Horsie, and others. Political satire comes back in the political satire Sic O’Clock News every Tuesday and Thursday, featuring Jaime Fabregas, Ces Quesada, Rene Requiestas and Khryss Adalia. Dazzling production numbers make up Friday night a reruns of The Sharon Cuneta Show, Loveliness, Maricel Live, and other variety shows are shown. Under ATC @ IBC block, TreseBella (stylized Trese13ella) will deliver the new telenovelas with the Filipino-dubbed Mexican content: The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Muhka ni Ana) (weeknights at 9:15-10:00PM) top-billed Ana Layevska and Rafael Amaya and the action-packed TV series La Teniente (Saturdays at 6:00-6:45PM) starring the award-winning Mexican actress Maria Fernanda Yepes. IBC-13 also gives viewers all the reasons they will need to stay in every weekend with the new seasons of three exciting shows, beginning with Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? (July 6: Sundays 7:30PM), the country’s favorite game show, which welcomes Drew Arellano as its new host; and the country’s original franchise and longest-running singing contest reality show of its kind Born to be a Superstar (Sunday 8:30PM). And well very soon, viewers can look forward to the two light fantasy series: Janella: A Teen Princess, the newest feel-good fantaserye top-billed by the teen sweetheart Janella Salvador as the lead role as a teen superheroine (premiered on July 14, from Monday to Friday at 7:45PM), together with Marlo Mortel as the main cast; and Voltron Man, the newest feel-good action superserye led by AJ Muhlach in the title role character Voltron Man with the teen darling Coleen Garcia. On top of these new Entertainment offerings, also geared to fortify the various IBC News and Current Affairs programs under the Media ng Bayan, taking its brand equity to even greater heights. In what is literally good news, news programs of IBC News and Current Affairs are also getting the refreshing make-overs of their own. Beginning Monday, last June 16, the world's leading news organization IBC News and Current Affairs (under the Media ng Bayan) will be introducing a unique 13 BRAND News Program, spearheaded by its flagship weeknight primetime news primetime Express Balita (at 6:30-7:45PM), with no less than Snooky Serna-Go and veteran IBC News anchor man TG Kintanar at the helm. With this new 13 Brand, News Team 13 (at 11:00-11:30PM) rounds up the day’s most comprehensive and relevant news as delivered by the tandem of veteran broadcasters Jay Sonza and Amelyn Veloso featuring the national, local and global news, weather forecast and sports news. As far as sports shows are concerned, IBC-13 has several game changers for the mid-year. IBC-13 is also poised to change the game of sports on TV by taking basketball fans much closer to the action of basketball, boxing matches and mixed-martial arts (MMA), most especially with the exclusive live free-TV broadcaster of the much-anticipated games. Also, with IBC-13 as the home of the PBA and NBA games, viewers can expect in-depth and exclusive coverage of the Gilas’ unprecedented journey, beginning with the team’s participation. Sports enthusiasts will definitely have their eyes glued to IBC-13 during this third quarter, especially with IBC Sports being awarded the exclusive rights to be the official Philippine broadcaster of the Nanjing Youth Olympics (August 16- 28) and the Asian Games (September 19- October 4). Sports5 also brings non-stop basketball action with the free TV broadcaster of the PBA games every Saturdays 4:00-6:00PM and Sundays 5:00-7:00PM for two-hour games. Not to mention, the thrilling NBA basketball games on Saturday mornings at 10:00AM-12:00NN. Given this exciting new line-up of Sports, Entertainment and News and Current Affairs programs this third quarter of 2014, viewers will definitely get to enjoy the rainy season more as they tune in to IBC-13 and enjoy the network’s one-of-a-kind Signal No.13 intensity of fun, news and information, public service, entertainment, educational and sports action with those programming fare. Said the network chairman Jose Avellana that IBC-13’s third quarter storm differentiates IBC-13 from the other networks in a good way. “The high energy nature of these shows are consistent with the image of IBC-13 as the Superstar Network,” he added.